Forgot our Anniversary?
by Darksabre102
Summary: So you know in most stories the guy is the one who forgets but what if Jewel, the wild and free  use to her own schedule  bird forgot her anniversary instead of the awkward Blu?
1. OOPS

They usually say that the man is the one that always messes up, in the movies the guy is the one that forgets the birthdays or some-such happenings. No girl ever forgets apparently… well what if Jewel did? 

FORGOT THE DISSCLAIMER: I do not own Rio or any of it's assorted characters, this is story however belongs to me.

* * *

><p>The morning light danced as clouds swayed before it, forming a smile of brightness that washed over a certain Bird Sanctuary in Rio de Janeiro, prompting the birds to erupt into cheerful morning song. If you didn't know any better it would have been as if the Heavens themselves were there to congratulate the Blu and Jewel, the famous couple of Spix Macaw that resided there, as tomorrow was their Anniversary.<p>

But of course if you knew just a little better… and if you could see just a little into the future you would know that it's kind of mean to be smiling at the couple right now… but let me start from the beginning, don't you worry it's not that long a story.

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw when you woke up is Blu's chocolate brown eyes staring into my own sapphires, a sight I've grown accustomed to since our little… escapade out of the plane. I felt a loving smile grow on my face as I remembered the ordeal.<p>

"Hello, Blu." I whispered.

"He-Hey, Jewel." Blu stuttered a reply.

My smile stayed as I slowly stood up on my claws and ruffled my feathers, my eyes never leaving from his.

_Even after all this time together he's still the nervous and awkward bird he was when I first met him. _I thought. _And I wouldn't change it for the world._ I reached up and planted a quick peck on his cheek, and on que Blu's face lit up a red that shone even through his feathers. Just another reason to love him I guess.

I looked away from him and examined the little hollow that was our home… home, it has been quite a long time before I could call a place a home, just a place to stay, without Blu. Just like every morning the little tree hollow since he told me that he loved me the hollow has been filled with enough fruits and nuts for breakfast, always prepared by Blu, and always ready by the time I had woken up.

It was another memory that always brought a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>:::::Flash Back:::::<p>

My wing was still broken.

The bird doctor had told me it would take at least a month for me to fly again. Needless to say I wasn't very happy.

They stuck me and Blu back into the little artificial jungle that we first met in. What was different this time though is that this time we actually knew each other. I past hours of time just with Blu by my side, sometimes we talk; maybe about the past few days we've spent with each other, maybe something about each other, and sometimes we didn't say anything at all and just sat there. Blu never left unless it was needed, he made it clear through what he did that he would never leave me unless he absolutely had to, if not he would stay by my side. He treated me like he loved me and I loved him back… even if he hadn't actually said it yet.

It was night time and I stared out of a new skylight that was added into the cage we were put in after Blu told them we wouldn't escape. A few stars peaked through the lights that the city of Rio de Janeiro provided for its people, Blu was beside me as always, sitting there. I looked at the stars and the sky, remembering flying, and being free, and how much joy that brought me, but then again, that was before I'd met Blu, and nothing I could remember before that could ever be better. But I still missed flying, with the wind in my ear and my troubles back on the ground. I sighed.

Blu, always the one to care for me, looked up and said. "Jewel what's wrong?"

I tore my gaze from the memories, brought back by his caring voice. "I just miss flying."

"You'll fly again, Jewel, an-and… I'll be there when you do." Blu smiled.

"I know, Blu, I know…" I sighed, a slight smile formed on my face, simply because he was there.  
>We both looked back at the skylight, and silence ensued. A few minutes passed and Blu turn to me again.<p>

"J-Jewel?" He said with just a slight wobble in his voice.

"Yeah?" I said softly.  
>"I think I… I want you to know that…"<p>

"What, Blu what do you want to say?"

"I… I think I… L- Love you." He dragged out the word 'love'. As if unsure of what it might mean, as if unsure of what it should sound like.

It was the happiest I've ever been and I look back into his eyes, then lay on his shoulders.

"I know."

:::::Flash Back:::::

* * *

><p>Looking back at my mate I let out a happy sigh. "Oh, Blu. Why are you so good to me?"<p>

"Cause I love you Jewel." This time there's confidence in his voice. No stuttering like before, he was sure.

"I love you too my Blu bird." I said, basking in the happiness of simply being with someone that loves me, but just because I'm happy doesn't mean I'm not hungry.

I give him a proper kiss and say. "Come on, let's eat."

We walk toward the pile of food. Which was far enough to be a display of just how my "walking" has improved, Blu's a great teacher.

We nudge up against each other, feeling satisfied that there is a little personal space between us as possible (*wink *wink), while I picked up a piece of mango and Blu a star-shaped fruit.

After a few bites Blu spoke again. "Can you believe that it's almost been a year since we got chained together?"

"Yeah, it kinda seems just like yesterday."

"Remember the trolley?"

"I remember your 'beautiful eyes' that's for sure." I giggled and Blu laughed with me.

"I can't believe that I'm lucky enough to fall in love with a beautiful girl like you Jewel… and I can't believe how lucky I am for you to love me back." I could feel my face grow a little hotter from Blu's kind words.

"You aren't lucky." I said. "If you were lucky we wouldn't have to almost die just to kiss."

"I guess." He chuckled.

The rest of the morning was spent poking gentle fun at each other and a few kisses here and there as the pile of food slowly, very slowly, got smaller and smaller. When we were done Blu stood up and said to me. "Hey Jewel I have to go to meet Nico and Pedro down at the club, to get everything ready for tomorrow."

"Okay, be safe and other caring wife phrases." Without bothering to ask what was going on tomorrow.

"I can just taste your sincerity Jewel." He laughed as he flew away.

What _IS_ going on tomorrow… I racked my brains. Is it my birthday… no it's not… I would definitely know if it was… but what if I did forget? No, no it's not my birthday tomorrow… so what? So ummm... well I think we- Oh… wait… OOPS.

* * *

><p>That's right a BIG DARN OOPS. Jewel is going to be at least a little mad, and for the first time in a long time she's going to be mad at herself. I pretty darn sure I didn't need the very slight cliff hanger here as you guy can all read titles... so... yeah.<p>

I'm actually not sure how well I did... I don't think I did too great a job on this chapter. I have a feeling it's around the average and under average place on the scale.  
>- ALL SHADES OF GRAY<p> 


	2. Not acually Chapt 2

Okay so I realized that I repeated some phrases al lot and I'll change that. Like smile on my face. The next chpt will be up in... at most a week. Cause I have Piano Exams coming up... it's quite a commotion.

Thank you guys for your support! 


End file.
